Various collapsible tree stands for vertically supporting a Christmas tree or artificial tree pole have been known in the art for a number of years, and by way of example, several forms of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 830,671, 3,387,808 and 4,763,866. Because these devices relate to seasonal decorations, such is a Christmas tree, and are normally utilized during a brief period of the year, such devices generally spend most of the time in storage and construction of such devices to be collapsible ensures the most efficient storage space. Such prior stands, typically comprising four legs, may be adjusted from a position convenient for storage to a position which will support a Christmas tree by altering the angular displacement of the legs in relation to each other. Furthermore, such stands frequently have included locking mechanisms for maintaining the legs in the supporting position while in use.
Prior tree stands which were adjustable between a support position and a storage position have positioned the support legs at equidistant angular displacement with respect to each other. While a support position wherein the legs are maintained at equidistant spacing may be appropriate for the stable support of a tree stand on a latitudinally level surface with a generally large surface area and for a symmetrically balanced tree, the positioning of the legs at other than equidistant spacing is necessary where the asymmetry of the tree or a configuration of the surface of the display location causes uneven weight distribution. The asymmetry of the tree may be due to the natural growth of a harvested tree or in the case of either an artificial or harvested tree the uneven allocation of lights and decorations. Also, other than equidistant spacing of the legs may be necessary where the surface area is limited in one direction. In homes, especially older homes, settling may occur which may cause slopes or indentations, to appear in the floor or display location. Further, in the commercial setting display locations are arranged to create an eye-catching effect to market the selected goods or services to a customer, typically sloping the display surface toward the viewer or limiting surface area for supporting the tree. A tree used in the display to complete the eye-catching visual effect must be capable of stable support under such conditions. Thus, the need exists for a rugged collapsible tree stand which provides for a simple set up and a stable Christmas tree in the situations described herein and having a simple construction that can be manufactured at a low cost.